


Merry-Fucking-Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: The 12 Ships of Christmas. [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clear, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking around the Christmas Tree, M/M, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clear has no idea about Christmas and Aoba didn't think to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry-Fucking-Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about 15 minutes, at 12 in the morning. Apologies~ xx

I woke up to the sounds of Christmas carols floating around the house, I quickly got up, not bothering to put on any clothes and walked to the kitchen where I ( once again ) found Clear in nothing but an apron . . . I was used to it by now.

“Good morning! Aoba-san.” Clear exclaimed, his eyes lighting up the room.

“Morning…” I replied, still drowsy and slightly unable to speak.

“I wasn’t sure exactly what you were required to do for Christmas, so I researched and I found that we are supposed to exchange gifts to the ones you love, is that right Master?”

“Yes . . . I suppose that it the essence of gift-giving.”

“I love you very much Aoba-san.” Clear said

I wasn’t quite sure where this was going but I had a bad feeling about it. Clear took my hand and brought me into the lounge room where he had apparently put up a Christmas tree.

“Clear, where the fuck did you get a Christmas tree?”

“I picked one from the garden!”

“You . . . You _picked one?”_

“Yes Master! Isn’t it nice?”

“Yes, it is . . . Why are we out here then?”

“I love you very much Aoba-san.”

As I was about to ask what he was on about, he moved the couch over to reveal about 70 presents of all different sizes and shapes, exquisitely wrapped in Jellyfish wrapping paper.

“Where did you even get _jellyfish wrapping paper?!”_

“I drew Jellyfish on paper Master.”

I look closely and see more clearly the pencil strokes that made up the jellyfish, it seemed as if each one was unique. Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt as I realised I hadn’t gotten Clear anything much.

“I-I didn’t expect this . . .”

Clear’s expression wavered and the smile he was wearing was suddenly wiped off of his face entirely.

“Do you not like it Master? Was this perhaps not enough? I can get more!”

“No, no, it’s just, I didn’t realise we would be doing presents this year, I-I haven’t got anything for you . . .”

“You don’t need to get anything Master! You are enough, I know that you love me!”

Suddenly a thought popped into my head and I picked Clear up bridal style, and began escorting him to the bedroom.

"Master! Are you not going to open your presents?"

"In a little while, I have someone to do first. . ." 

"Master, I think you mean somethi . . . oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Bridal style . . . *shudders* I am so so sorry. Smut to come...


End file.
